valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Heralds of Valdemar series
There are three books in the Heralds of Valdemar series: ''Arrows of the Queen'', Arrow's Flight and ''Arrow's Fall''. General series description Long ago-- so long ago that the details of the conflict are lost and only the merest legends remain-- the world of Velgarth was wracked by sorcerous wars. The population was decimated. The land quickly turned to wilderness and was given over to the forest and the magically-engendered creatures that had been used to fight those wars, while the people who remained fled to the eastern coastline, there to resume their shattered lives. Humans are resilient creatures, however, and it was not overlong before the population once again was on the increase, and folk began to move westward again, building new kingdoms out of the wilderness. One such kingdom was Valdemar. Founded by the once-Baron Valdemar and those of his people who had chosen exile with him rather than facing the wrath of a selfish and cruel monarch, it lay on the very western-and-northernmost edge of the civilized world. In part due to the nature of its founders, the monarchs of Valdemar welcomed fugitives and fellow exiles, and the customs and habits of its people had over the years become a polyglot patchwork. In point of fact, the one rule by which the monarchs of Valdemar governed their people was "There is no 'one, true way.'" Governing such an ill-assorted lot of subjects might have been impossible-- had it not been for the Heralds of Valdemar. The Heralds served many functions; they were administrative overseers, dispensers of justice, information gatherers, even temporary military advisors; answerable only to the Monarch and their own circle of peers. Such a system might have seemed ripe for abuse-- it would have been, but for the Companions. Arrows of the Queen Talia, a young runaway, is made a herald at the royal court after she rescues one of the legendary Companions. When she uncovers a plot to seize the throne, Talia must use her empathic powers to save the queen. Chosen by the Companion Rolan, a mystical horse-like being with powers beyond imagining, Talia, once a runaway, has now become a trainee Herald, destined to become one of the Queens's own elite guard. For Talia has certain awakening talents of the mind that only a Companion like Rolan can truly sense. But as Talia struggles to master her unique abilities, time is running out. For conspiracy is brewing in Valdemar, a deadly treason which could destroy Queen and kingdom. Opposed by unknown enemies capable of both diabolical magic and treacherous assassination, the Queen must turn to Talia and the Heralds for aid in protecting the realm and insuring the future of the queen's heir, a child already in danger of becoming bespelled by the Queen's own foes. Arrow's Flight Arrow’s Flight is the second book in the Heralds of Valdemar Trilogy. Talia could scarcely believe that she had finally earned the rank of full Hearld. Yet though this seemed like the fulfillment of all her dreams, it also meant she would face trials far greater than those she had previously survived. For now Talia must ride forth to patrol the kingdom of Valdemar, dispensing Herald’s justice throughout the land.But in this realm beset by dangerous unrest, enforcing her rulings, would require all the courage and skill Talia could command-- for if she misused her own special powers, both she and Valdemar would pay the price! Arrow's Fall With Elspeth, the heir to the throne of Valdemar, come of marriageable age, Talia, the Queen’s Own Herald returns to court to find Queen and heir beset by diplomatic intrigue as various forces vie for control of Elspeth’s future. But just as Talia is about to uncover the traitor behind all these intrigues, she is sent off on a mission to the neighboring kingdom, chosen by the Queen to investigate the worth of a marriage proposal from Prince Ancar. And, to her horror, Talia soon discovers there is far more going on at Prince Ancar’s court than just preparation for a hoped-for royal wedding. For a different magic than that of the Heralds is loose in Ancar’s realm- an evil and ancient sorcery that may destroy all of Valdemar unless Talia can send warning to her Queen in time! Major characters in the series *Alberich *Ancar *Devan *Dirk *Elcarth *Elspeth *Gaytha *Hulda *Keren *Kris *Kyril *Mero *Orthallen *Rolan *Selenay *Sherrill *Skif *Talia *Teren Music Music for this trilogy was released as the album Heralds, Harpers, and Havoc. See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books Category:Series